The Kill Order
by DaughterofChaos622
Summary: Nico is given a quest by his father and Hecate to protect Harry Potter. He must also find Tom Riddle and kill him. He cannot reveal who he is unless he is ordered to. But, there is a twist. Nico struggles to make the right decision. But could his decision be the wrong one? Rated T for violence
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I decided to give Harry Potter and Percy Jackson crossovers another try. This will mostly be in Nico and Harry's points of view, but maybe some others. Please review!**

 **No one's POV**

Nico knelt at the foot of his father's throne, waiting for instructions. Hades had summoned him for some sort of quest. Nico bowed his head and waited.

"You will be going to a school undercover for a year. It's about Tom Riddle."

Nico looked up in surprise. "Tom Riddle?" Hades had explained to Nico that wizards were real years ago. There was one whom Hades hated with a passion. His name was Tom Riddle and he had cheated death too many times.

"Tom is targeting a young wizard named Harry Potter. You are to protect him with your life and he must never know who you really are."

"Yes, Father. Anything else?"

Hades nodded. "Hecate will provide you with the powers of a wizard and she will guide you through everything. Don't be surprised if you can hear her voice in your head. Only the Headmaster knows who you really are. You are to tell no one else unless Hecate tells you to."

Nico nodded. "Yes, Father."

"One last thing son. When Tom is no longer a problem, there is one more task."

"What is it?"

"Kill Harry Potter."

 **Harry POV.**

I sat in my room at the Dursley's, waiting for Ron and his family to come pick me up. I couldn't wait to get there. It was brand new school year and I had a feeling nothing would ruin. If only I knew then how wrong I was.

After waiting for a while, my eyes began to grow heavy and I fell asleep. I dreamed of a boy, maybe a year or two younger then me. His eyes were twin tunnels of darkness and pain, and his skin was as pale as if he had been dead for a while. He was kneeling in front of someone I couldn't see. He was speaking, but I couldn't hear anything. I strained to hear anything, but I couldn't.

The boy suddenly stiffened. When he spoke, I could hear him clearly. "Someone's here."

I woke with a start. Aunt Petunia was rapping on the door. "Your friend is here," She snapped and walked away quickly. I jumped up and grabbed Hedwig's cage. I unlocked the door and raced down the stairs, where Uncle Vernon was opening the lock on the cupboard under the stairs. He threw open the door and stomped away angrily. I grabbed the trunk and my wand and hurried outside to where Mr. Weasly, Ron and the twins were waiting. Fred, or maybe George, helped me put my trunk in the back and I unlocked Hedwig's cage. She soared out and flew ahead of us.

"Harry!" Ron exclaimed. "Did you know there's a new student coming this year? He's going to be in our year."

"Really?" I said. "I hadn't heard anything."

"Dumbledore told Dad. Thought we might like to know."

We talked the whole way to the Weasly's, mostly about Quidditch and the new boy.

"I wonder what he's like," George said. "I'll bet he's a thug who got kicked out of his old school.''

I laughed. "Probably."

We couldn't have been more wrong.

 **Nico's POV**

"Why kill Harry? I thought I was supposed to be protecting him."

My father smiled cruelly. "Harry Potter cheated death too. I can't allow that."

"But Father," Hades cut me off before I could finish.

"You will kill Harry Potter. Is that clear."

I bowed my head. "Yes Father.''

"Good, you leave immediately. Your story is that your old school was attacked by Tom's accomplices and you were one of the few survivors. School starts in four days."

I suddenly felt the sensation that someone was watching me. "Someone's here." I looked over. I could make out the figure of a boy, standing in the corner. "He's in a dream state. I don't think he can hear us."

Hades shrugged. "He'll wake up and then he'll be gone."

Hades waved his hand and I was surrounded in darkness. An instant later, I was in my room. I walked over to the window and stared out at the beautiful view of souls being tortured. How could my father want me to protect some kid and then kill him as soon as he was safe?

There was a brilliant flash of light. I turned. Hecate stood in the corner of my room. I bowed. "Lady Hecate."

Hecate smiled. "Nico, I must explain. The only way I could convince Hades to send you was to agree to killing Harry. The wizarding world needs Harry if they are to survive. You must not kill Harry Potter!"

I stared at her. "You want me to deliberately disobey my father? Do you even know what will happen to me if I do? Hades already hates me."

Hecate nodded. "I know. But you have to try and do something. Otherwise, the wizarding world will be destroyed."

She disappeared.

Right now I had two choices. Disobey my father and face his wrath or obey my father and doom the wizarding world. How did I get into this mess?

 **Hermione POV**

As soon as Ron returned with Harry, I rushed to meet them. Harry hugged me and we all retreated upstairs.

"I found out more about the new boy," I said. "He's from America and his old school was attacked by Death Eaters. He was one of the only survivors."

"That's terrible!" Harry said.

"I know," Hermione said. "We have to be sure we are very nice to him. He could be very traumatized."

Ron snorted. "I'm sure he's fine."

I wasn't so sure.

"Anyway," Ron said. "Why is he such a big deal? I mean, he's just another kid."

I sighed. "A kid who has been through a lot."

Harry nodded. "We should treat him very nicely. Who knows what he's been through?"

Ron snorted. "You guys are to soft. Don't baby the poor guy. He probably just wants to forget about it."

I wondered if Ron was right. I would want to forget.

 **So, want did you think? I finally managed to write exactly 1000 words, (not including author's notes.) Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I'm back. Thanks for the great reviews. Don't worry, Nico will get in plenty of trouble. As usual, please review.**

 **Nico POV.**

As soon as skeletal servants had packed my suitcase, I was taken to my father's throne room. My father was seated on his throne, looking bored.

"Oh, good. You're here. Remember your mission. Don't let him find out who you are. And, for the gods' sake, don't get all soft and refuse to kill the Potter boy. Zeus knows you sister would do a far better job."

I bowed my head, biting back my anger. "Yes, my lord."

Hades snapped his fingers and once more I was surrounded by darkness. A moment later, I was standing outside a shop that read: _The Leaky Cauldron._

I opened the door and slipped inside. The man at the counter handed me a set of keys and directed me to a room before I even said anything. He smiled and for a second his skin glowed and became transparent, revealing a skeletal figure. _Hades._

I made my way to the room and shut the door behind me. Hecate's voice instantly filled my head. _"Nico. Have you made your decision yet? You must choose now."_

"I can't betray my father," I muttered.

" _You can't betray your father? The same man who criticizes your every move? Who doesn't seem to know what love is? You can't keep being his pawn. He will never accept you, Nico."_

I clutched my head. "Just shut up!" I know, probably not the best thing to say to a powerful goddess. But she was really starting to get on my nerves. She was urging my to betray my father, one of the two family members I still had. I just couldn't.

Hecate whispered softly, "Come on, Nico. All you have to do is save Harry. I will protect you from your father."

I shook my head. "No. I have to obey my father. I have to kill Harry Potter."

 **Harry POV.**

The next few days flew past. On the day before we left for Hogwarts, Mrs. Weasley took us to Diagonally to shop. As we went into the _Leaky Cauldron,_ I noticed a boy about my age or younger sitting at a table. He looked at me and I saw that his eyes were twin tunnels of darkness and suffering, just like in my dream.

I shook it off and ran to catch up with the rest.

Hours later, Ron and I somehow got separated from the rest. We wandered around until we found ourselves in the bad part of Diagonally. Witches stared at us as we passed and goblins leered from the darkened doorways.

"Come on," I said to Ron. "It can't be much further until we get out of here."

A voice stopped me in my tracks. "Are you two lost? You look lost to me." **(A/N Shoutout to anyone who can tell me what that's from)**

I looked over. The boy from _The Leaky Cauldron_ was leaning in a doorway, blending in with the shadows.

I scoffed. "Of course we're not lost."

The boy laughed with out humor. "Fine. I guess you don't need my help getting back home then. He stepped out of the shadows and began walking away.

"Wait!" I called. The boy turned, a smug look on his face.

"Can you help us get back to Gringotts?"

He beckoned. "Follow me." He led the way down a very dark alley.

" I'm Harry Potter. This is Ron Weasley. What's your name?" I asked him. He didn't answer.

"Well?" Ron said. "Are you going to tell us?"

The boy half turned. "You'll find out soon enough." He pointed down the alley. "Go through that doorway. Gringotts is a block left."

When we reached the door, I tuned to thank him, but he had vanished. The air seemed much colder then it had before and, desperate to get away from it, I practically shoved Ron through the door.

Every time I thought of the boy, a cold sense of foreboding settled down on me.

 **Nico POV.**

I leaned against a wall and tried to control my breathing. I had just met Harry Potter, the boy I had been ordered to kill. He probably thought I might be a good friend. He would never suspect that I was going to kill him.

Hecate began to speak again. _"How can you murder someone so innocent? You have befriended him. You simply cannot kill him."_

"I have to," I said angrily. "He's not innocent. He cheated death. Now, stop talking to me. I have to concentrate. Unless you want me to end up in China.

Hecate fell silent and I shadow traveled to _The Leaky Cauldron._

I packed my suitcase and realized there was a lot more then when I had unpacked it. Someone had left all my supplies for me. There was a cage next to the bed containing a large raven. A note was attached to the bars.

 _Nico, your wand is made of poplar and has a core of Thesteral hair._

 _I thought you might like a pet. The raven's name is Morte._

 _-Hades_

"Death," I translated Morte's name. "Clever."

As soon as I was packed, I fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.

 **Sorry It's so short. I'm just in a big rush. Please tell me what you think and tell me what that line is from vis reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey **guys. Yes, I know it's been forever since I updated, hopefully you don't kill me. If there are any mistakes, blame my phone. I broke my computer and have to use my phone. Anyway, here's the third chapter!**

 **Harry POV**

It wasn't quite light out when I woke. My dreams had been filled with pain filled screams and a cruel voice speaking a language I didn't understand. It wasn't Voldemort's voice but it was just as cruel and hate filled. I sat up and stared across the room at my reflection in the mirror. My hair was a rat's nest from tossing and turning all night and my face had an odd scared look. The boy from Diagon Alley was still making me nervous. His voice had sounded strangely similar to the voice from my dream. I sat there's. the bed, staring into space until my alarm clock jolted me back to the present. I stopped it and woke Ron, who was still sound asleep.

Breakfast was rushed and soon we were hurrying out the door and piling into the car. Her minor had already left the night before so she could stay with her parents at the _Leaky Cauldron._ We drove to the station, Fred and George joking around and shoving each other the whole time and Ron falling asleep five minutes into the drive. We reached the station at quarter to eleven and rushed to get to Platform 9 and 3/4. As I came through the wall, I immediately noticed the boy. He was loading his luggage and carefully lifting a cage with a large raven in it on to the train. He noticed me and his dark eyes seemed to stare straight into my soul.

 **Nico POV**

When I woke up, the sun was rising. It shone through the bathroom window just enough to make a rainbow in the mist from the sink. After a moment Will Solace appeared. My boyfriend's face lit up when he saw me

"Nico! How's London?"

"Different. I miss the underworld."

Will smirked. "I think you'll survive."

"I have to leave soon but I just have to tell you that once I'm at this place I can't contact you again until I'm finished with the mission."

I wanted to tell Will about the wizards and my father's bizarre mission, but Hades and Hecate had sworn me to secrecy.

Will sighed. "Fine. Just call me as soon as you finish."

I nodded and Will swiped his hand over the mist.

Stepping out of the bathroom, I picked up the sound of someone moving quickly away from my door. I shadow traveled to the hallway and saw a girl with bushy brown hair hurrying away.

I narrowed my eyes. She had definitely been spying on me. How much had she heard? I went back into my room. Morte focused his beady black eyes on me and opened his beak. I reached the bars of the cage and gently stroked his soft black feathers.

A knock sounded on my door. Opening it, I found the girl with bushy hair standing there. Why was she back?

"Hi!" she said brightly. I nodded at her. "My name's Hermione. I heard you're going to Hogwarts with us. I love it there. What year are you in? I heard you're from America. It must be nice there. I'd like to visit one day, but only when I'm finished with school. I hear it's very beautiful there. Oh my, I forgot to ask you your name! What is it?"

I looked her with an amused look on my face. "Nico. Same year as you I guess."

Hermione smiled. "Do you like America?"

"I guess so."

I decided it would be best to leave out the fact that I spent most of time deep underground in the pits of Hades.

"Well, I have to run along, but don't be afraid to sit with my friends and me on the train!"

Hecate's voice echoed in my head. _"She is one of Harry Potter's best friends. Be sure to sit with them so you can earn their trust."_

I smiled at Hermione and she hurried off down the hall.

I gathered my things and just as I was reaching for the door handle, a splitting pain in my head made me stumble. My father's voice boomed around the room.

 _ **If you fail me, you will face serious consequences.**_

I got the feeling he didn't mean me getting my Iris message rights taken away. The ring on my finger glowed, Hades' way of reminding me how much control he had over me.

 **Harry POV**

Ron and I found Hermione quickly once we got our luggage aboard. She was sitting a a compartment with the boy of all people. They were talking quietly when we walked in.

She smiled up at us. "Have you met Nico? He's so nice!"

I smiled at him and sat down next to Ron, across from Hermione and the boy, Nico.

We talked for a while and then Ron asked the stupidest question.

"Is it true your school was attacked by death eaters and you were one of the only survivors?"

Hermione's mouth dropped open and I smacked Ron's arm. Nico looked undisturbed.

"Yes," he said simply. "It was a massacre."

He spoke so casually about it, it was as if he hadn't been there. As if he had simply read about it in the papers.

Of course Ron asked another question. "Do you have any post traumatic stress? After watching your classmates die?"

Nico was again unfazed. "They hated me. I was an outcast there. Just because of who my father was."

"They probably didn't hate you." Hermione said carefully. "They probably didn't know how to act around you."

Nico shrugged and pushed his black hair out of his dark eyes. As he did, I noticed something glinting on his finger. My heart nearly stopped. A glittering silver skull with rubies for eyes sparkled on his finger. The sign of the Dark Lord.

Nico didn't notice my staring; he was looking into the distance and it looked as if he were listening to someone. Who was this guy and why was he wearing the sign of the Dark Lord?

/

When Nico left to stretch his legs, I turned to Hermione and Ron. "Did you see what he was wearing on his finger?"

Ron shrugged, too busy with his cauldron cakes to have noticed anything. Hermione shook her head.

"He's wearing a skull ring! The exact same kind as a You Know Who's sign!"

Hermione turned white. We were all thinking the same thought. What if Nico was a death eater?

 **Nico POV**

As soon as I returned to the compartment, I knew something was wrong. Hermione and Ron wouldn't meet my eyes and Harry was staring at me defiantly.

I had noticed his expression when Hecate had spoken to me and when he had spotted my ring. My heart sank. He must think I was working for someone, possibly even Tom. I might lose their trust if I didn't fix this.

 **Idiotic boy!** Hades' voice echoed in my head. Searing pain shot through my body and I dropped to my knees clutching my head.

I was aware of Hermione screaming for help and Harry saying my name and then Hades' voice spoke above them.

 **Foolish child. Your sister would have completed this mission perfectly.**

 _I can fix this. I just need time. They'll be more suspicious if you keep threatening me._

 **You need to gain their trust. If you do not complete this mission, I will destroy that Apollo boy you are so fond of..**

With that, I opened my eyes. The pain had stopped. I was on the ground with Hermione kneeling above me. She looked terrified. A woman entered the compartment with a wand a bottle of something dark green and disgusting looking.

I got up. "I'm fine."

The woman frowned, but I glanced at her, using a penetrating gaze Hades had taught me. She backed away and left.

"Are you sure you are ok?" Hermione asked quietly.

I nodded. My thoughts were racing. My father had threatened Will's life. I had to do this.

 **So? What'd you think? Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Matt, I just want to know what your freaking problem is. It's none of your business how fast I write or how I choose to write my stories. You have hated on every one of my stories. Your comments are petty and frankly, you seem like an ignorant child who throws a tantrum because you don't get want you want. The world isn't fair and you are going to fail in life if you think lashing out will make people do what you want. Why do you even read my stories if you hate me that much? It's a freaking story. Telling me you hope I die is not a way to solve your problems. Get the help you need. I strongly suggest it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Matt, thank you for your apology, even though you were wrong about a few things. One. I'M NOT TORTURING NICO. Yes, he is suffering a little, but I have yet to read a story where he isn't. Two. Why would you even say I have fun writing about Nico suffering?**

 **Everyone who says I'm torturing Nico. I don't see it. In comparison to some of the stories I've read, Hades is being Father of the Year. Hades threatening Will's life is NOT torture. Torture is a horrible thing and trust me I would never write about that. If you think it's too much, don't read it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**First of all, Matt, I don't give a shit about your opinions. I don't know what I did to piss you off, but frankly, I don't care. Second of all, to everyone else, sorry I haven't written in a long time. I have been super busy with school. Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

 **Hermione POV**

By the time we reached Hogwarts, rain was pouring down, darkening the skies and making it impossible to see out the window. Nico was still pale and he sat with his eyes closed and his fists clenched. I shuddered as I remembered the spasm he had had, lying on the ground shaking violently as the lights flickered on and off.

Nico opened his eyes, as if he could sense me looking at him, His dark eyes met mine and for a moment, I could see he was terrified. But then, those twin tunnels of darkness hardened and his face was stoic again. I wondered what he had seen when his school was attacked to make him so distant and reserved. In my experience, one only did that if they had seen something so ghastly they could hardly sleep at night.

The train was slowing down and Ron and Harry still hadn't changed into their robes, so I sent them off. It gave me a chance to talk to Nico.

"Are you sure you're alright, Nico? You're acting strange."

Nico grinned a humorless smile that reminded me of a skeleton. "You don't know me very well, Hermione. This is how I always act."

"Just know that you can talk to me if you ever need to."

Nico look surprised, as if no one had ever been this nice to him.

"What's wrong?" I asked, puzzled.

Nico shook his head. "Nothing. It's just, the one people who really care about how I feel or how I'm doing are my sister and my boyfriend."

I admit I was slightly taken aback for a moment. "You have a boyfriend?"

Nico's eyes flashed defiantly. "You have a problem with that?"

I shook my head vigorously. "No, of course not! I'm happy for you. What's his name?"

Before Nico could answer, the door slid open and Harry and Ron stepped in. They were arguing about some Quidditch move. When I looked back at Nico, his eyes were closed again, and it was clear he didn't want to talk anymore. It was only then that I remembered the skull ring that Harry had mentioned. I looked Nico's hands. There was no sign of a ring, not even a mark around his finger from where a ring had rested. I shook my head. Harry was getting too suspicious. Just because Nico was the only survivor of a Death Eater massacre didn't mean anything.

The train came to jolting stop. Nico's eyes opened. He waited for Ron and Harry to exit the compartment and move from earshot before he caught my arm.

"His name is Will."

 **Ron POV**

I looked over my shoulder and noticed Hermione was still in the compartment with that creepy kid Nico. He was whispering something to her. She looked at him and smiled at him. I was astonished. Just an hour before, she had seemed so repulsed by Nico after Harry's proclamation that he might be a Death Eater. What had changed?

They came out of the compartment still talking. I strained my ears to listen. They were talking about some guy named Will.

"I assume he didn't go to your old school." That was Hermione.

"You assumed correctly. He's not a..." I couldn't hear the rest of what Nico said because at that moment, Harry started talking to Neville.

They were talking about a Quidditch move and for once, I wasn't interested. I only wanted to hear what Nico was talking to Hermione about. But when I turned back, they had disappeared through the one of the train doors. I shook my head. I was being crazy. So what if Hermione hung out with the new kid? What did I care?

I spotted them a few minutes later. Hermione was pointing out the architecture of the castle and Nico was nodding as if he actually cared. He said something and Hermione looked pleased. She laughed and kept talking to him.

Harry and I finally found a carriage and reached it just as Hermione and Nico did. We climbed in together. Harry was giving Nico a look that slightly scared me. He really didn't trust Nico.

Hermione turned to Harry once the carriages had started moving. "Did you see those creatures again?"

Harry nodded and Nico spoke. "You mean the Threstrals? They can only be seen by people who have seen death." He cocked his head slightly as if listening to something the rest of us couldn't hear. "Your parents? How tragic. It's hard to lose parents at such a young age."

Harry looked at him with a kind of fury that I had thought was reserved for Voldemort. "Don't talk about my parents."

Hermione looked in shock at Harry while Nico simply shrugged. "Fine."

He looked straight at me with those piercing black eyes. I held his stare for as long as I could before I looked away.

The rest of the carriage ride was as silent as tomb, and I had a funny feeling that suited Nico just fine.

The sorting ceremony was stranger then usual. Everyone was watching Nico because they had all heard the rumors about the sole survivor of a massacre.

Finally Dumbledore stood up and said, "Everyone, please give a warm welcome to our new student who has just transferred here from America."

There was a scatter of applause. mostly from Hermione, who was beaming and clapping hard. I shook my head. She was hung up on this guy.

Nico sat down on the stool. The hat had barely touched his head when it screamed "Gryffindor!"

Gryffindor clapped slowly, looking at each other in shock. Everyone had expected this pale dark haired, slightly evil looking kid to go to Slytherin.

Nico walked over to the table and sat next to Hermione who congratulated him along with everyone else.

I gave him a quick smile and Harry wouldn't even look at him.

After dinner, Hermione offered to take Nico up to the tower. She looked at me and Harry. "Meet me in the common room after I take him up.''

I nodded and finished my food before heading up.

When Harry and I reached the common room, it was nearly empty. Hermione was standing in the middle of the room, her arms crossed.

"Uh oh." I muttered. "She doesn't look happy."

"I am mostly not happy. What is with you two and Nico. He has done nothing wrong and he was involved in a horrible tragedy. Everyone he knew was killed by the Death Eaters. You could at least show something sympathy."

"But Hermione," Harry protested, "he could be a death eater. He could have killed all those people. why do you think he's so heartless about their deaths?"

"Because they treated him like garbage! Tell me Harry, would you be upset if Malfoy suddenly died? He has treated you horribly _and_ his parents were involved with the very same man who killed your parents."

Harry opened his mouth, but Hermione wasn't finished yet. "He only knows a few people who are actually kind to him. I am one of them and I don't intend to stop. And I expect you to be much kinder to him. He is looking for a fresh start and being rude to him isn't going to give him one."

I shook my head. "You're just protecting him because you have a crush on him."

Hermione looked at me for a moment. "I mostly certainly do not like him and even if I did, it wouldn't matter."

"Why not?" Harry challenged her.

"Because he has a boyfriend."

On that note, Hermione turned and walked up the stairs.

 **So, what'd you think? Please review and tell me ideas for my next chapter**


	7. Important Author's Note Please Read

**PLEASE READ! I know you guys don't like me posting just author's notes but this is important. Kevin, I understand where you are coming from. But in my opinion, this isn't torture. You're clueless to think that your opinion is the only one that people can have. Matt, quit taking your anger out on people you don't even know. Try channeling it into something productive.**

 **I'm thinking of stopping this story. Not many of you seem to like it that much. I respect your opinions, so tell me what I should do. Maybe I will continue this story if enough people want me to, but right now, no one seems to be able to handle anything. Tell me what you want this to continue.**


End file.
